Little Smurfs One-shots
by ultimatewildcat
Summary: One-shots of the smurfs.


**Hi everyone I'm a bit upset from something that had happened. (And for the record no it has nothing to do with anything on fanfic. It has to do my personal life and that's all I'm saying.) So I'll write these short One-shot when I'm feeling blue.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Smurfette: Why do you have do do a disclaimer? Don't they know who made this show?**

 **Me: Yes but on this site you have to do a disclaimer. Besides there might be people who haven't heard of the smurfs.**

 **Smurfette: Oh, well then can I do it?**

 **Me: I don't see why not.**

 **Smurfette: Oh, this is smurftastic (Me: *give smurfette the get on with it look*) Oh, yes, me and the other smurfs were created by** **Peyo** **(*Puts a hand to her mouth and whispers* pen name of Pierre Culliford) (Me: *Gives Smurfette another glare*)**

 **The Smurfs in The Dark Sun**

The smurfs were all having a great day they were all doing things that they enjoy poet was writing poems, painter was painting, farmer was tending to his crops, Greedy was baking/eating, Grumpy (Grumpy: We get the idea move on already) (Me: Hey no interrupting my story.) Anyways everyone was having a smurfy day.

"Oh, isn't this a wonderfully smurfy day?" Smurfette said with a grin on his face.

Papa smurf was out playing with baby. "It sure is Smurfette it sure is."

All the smurfs were just having fun in the sun.

On the other hand Chlorhydris was so miserable "Oh, how I hate those do gooder smurfs. All their laughter and joy it's horrible. I need to be rid of it." She went up to her huge telescope. "Now, why are they so happy." She then slipped and the telescope went up the sun and the sun shone in her eyes. "Ow, oh that hurt, I hate the sun I hate-" She then stopped as an idea sprung into her mind. "That's it the sun. How can they be happy when the sun is gone?" She asked herself. "They can't." She then looked around the room she went over to her bookshelf. "Here it is." Then she pulled out a book that had italic words in a fancy writing style on it " _Evil spells for a gloomy day_ " "This will be perfect."

When she was ready she recited the spell. "Summer sun so bright and warm, hear my words to make a form, stop the rays that you give out, for with these words that I shout, Oh great sun bright and true, stop this world to get rid of the good view."

Meanwhile with the smurfs:

"Hey poet do you want to play a game of smurf ball with us?" Hefty asked.

"Not right now Hefty, I'm in the middle of writing a poem." Poet told hefty

"Oh, alright. Have fun." Hefty said as he walked away.

"Will do Hefty will do." Poet said as he continued to write his poem.

Hefty found one more player for Smurf ball. As the game went on they started to notice that it started to get darker.

"Hey, what's going on?" Hefty asked

"Where all the light?" Smurfette asked.

"I can't see what I'm doing." Handy said worriedly.

Then Clumsy (Me: The best smurf to have ever been created) looked up at the sky. "Oh, gosh, the sun is going out."

"Clumsy, Clumsy, Clumsy that is impossible. The sun can't go out. There's no way." Egghead (Brainy: Hey.) (Me: Sorry) Brainy told clumsy.

"But, but look." Clumsy pointed up to the sky.

Then everyone looked up and saw there was no sun. Gasps and worried whispers traveled around the village.

"But, this is not possible." Brainy said in shock.

Then Papa came running to them. "Oh my smurf. This is the work of evil." even more gasps and whispers went around the village.

"Who do you think did this?" Poet asked.

"I bet it was Gargamel." Hefty said.

"No, not even Gargamel would do something like this. Who do we know who hate good things just as much as Gargamel?" Papa smurf asked

All the smurfs looked at each other. Then they all said in unison "Chlorhydris"

"Alright I want Hefty, Poet, Smurfette, Handy, Clumsy, and Brainy to come with me. The rest of you stay here." Papa ordered

"Yes, Papa smurf" They all said in unison.

As the smurfs got closer to Chlorhydris's home, they noticed a little bit of powder on the ground. "Hum, now what is this?" Papa smurf asked with interest.

"It's some kind of powder." Smurfette said.

Then they went on as they got to the castle, they saw Chlorhydris sitting on her chair looking out of her telescope. She didn't even notice the Smurfs walking around.

"Oh what a wonderfully, horrible day." Chlorhydris said.

Then the smurfs found the spell that reversed the evil spell.

As they were leaving Chlorhydris looked over and noticed the smurfs.

"You!?" Chlorhydris said in a angry tone of voice.

Then they started running. "Smurf for your life!" Handy yelled.

"Come back here you pests." Chlorhydris yelled.

They ran out of the castle. When they got back to smurf village Papa said the counterspell "Summer sun so bright and warm, hear my words to make a form, give the rays that you give out, for with these good words I shout, Oh great sun bright and true, come back to this world to give the good view."

Then the sun came back. All the Smurfs cheered.

 **The End**

 **There you go that's the story. It's over. No more**

 **Handy: Okay, now stop with the drama**

 **Me: Oh, come on. Didn't you smurfs ever hear of suspense**

 **Handy: Sure but stop this drama**

 **Me: Whatever. You're no fun at all**

 **Handy: I have work to get back to**

 **Me: Fine, party pooper, there will be more when I feel like it**


End file.
